


The Hardest of Hearts

by TaMeaut



Series: Fountain Arc [1]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you show your love, when the only way you know is by inflicting pain. Can you be freed from your handmade prison, by love? Or is there no escape for the unforgiven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest of Hearts

**Title** : The Fountain Arc I: The Hardest of Hearts  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : The Fountain - Pendulum  
 **Spoilers** : up to episode 12  
 **Time frame** : episode 5-12  
 **Summary** : How do you show your love, when the only way you know is by inflicting pain. Can you be freed from your handmade prison, by love? Or is there no escape for the unforgiven?  
 **Excerpt** : “ _So sweet. In Soo was breathless at the feeling of Yong Ha's lips on his cold skin. There was a fervour in Yong Ha's touch that were leading In Soo to a place beyond his control...and it was so sweet it was almost making him cry..._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Ha In Soo/Gu Yong Ha  
 **Word count** : ~6800  
 **Rating** : NC-17 (smut, romance, angst)  
 **Warning** : blazing hot, enough to need some tissues to stem the nosebleed  
 **Other** : This is a stand alone fic that might be continued if I have the inspiration later on.  
I have taken some of the drama scenes and used/changed the original dialogue somewhat to fit my scenario. Text in " _italic_ " is lyrics from the songs mentioned. Dialogue in “ _ **italic**_ ” is original dialogue from the series, while all other dialogue is mine.  
 **Thanks** : This fanfic is dedicated to “happy fangirl” who is a die-hard fan of this “unusual” couple, thus inducing me to want to write more. Also thanks to “Quoteaddict” who has a huge compilation of SSKS quotes – they came very handy when I was trying to piece this fanfic together!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

” _Behind my eyes, is rage alone  
But you don't understand, it was all home-grown  
I'm not afraid, I just don't belong  
It may be cynical, but it all seems wrong_

 _Watching, Waiting, Shaping, Faking  
Shouting, Pumping, Mocking, Stopping  
Falling, Stalling, Warning, Crawling  
Rejecting, Perfecting, Loving, Ending_ ”

\---

 **Part I: Hardest of Hearts**  
 **Soundtrack** : Hardest of Hearts - Florence And The Machine

 

“ _There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_ ”

 

Gu Yong Ha. The name at the tip of his tongue somehow tasted as sweet as the melting honey fudge you could find in the market, but left an unexpectedly bitter aftertaste.

Gu Yong Ha. The words exhaled in his hot breath against that perfect shell of an ear, felt less bitter as the innate scent that was Yong Ha's very own filled his nostrils.

For a second, Ha In Soo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

For a second, Ha In Soo pretended, and let the mask of his face dissolve, a small content smile forming on his rigid lips.  
Then the second was lost as Yong Ha irritatedly pushed him off and took two forceful steps away from In Soo's imposing figure.

“Don't be ridiculous. I have no intention of restraining myself in my choice of friends, just because you demand it.” Yong Ha's voice had the high overtones of anger that suited him so well.  
As In Soo turned around and let go of his hand resting on the wall, where he had cornered Yong Ha. His mask automatically slipped into place and the smile faded away into the familiar scowl.

“As I said, it is only a friendly reminder from someone who wishes you well.” It annoyed In Soo to no end that Yong Ha favoured Lee Sun Joon, Kim Yon Shik and Moon Jae Shin. They were all nothing in comparison to what In Soo could give Yong Ha, yet he insisted on degrading himself, preferring their company to In Soo's. Especially Moon Jae Shin was getting on In Soo's nerves. There was something in the way Yong Ha's eyes lit up and the way he talked about him that always made In Soo clench his fists and grit his teeth.

Yong Ha was always watching Jae Shin.

In Soo was always watching Yong Ha.

Yong Ha turned around and narrowed his eyes at In Soo.  
“You think I am ruled by you?”  
In Soo heard the words but he was so lost in his those polished discs of ebony, that the words meant nothing. No matter how many times he looked into Yong Ha's eyes, he was always startled at the impact they had. As if he could see right inside In Soo's mind and soul. For a second Ha In Soo had no reply, completely forgetting the subject of conversation.

“hrmm...I just meant a friendly advice, to a fellow scholar of lesser standards. Most would listen to me. I am after all Student Pre...”  
Yong Ha angrily cut him of before the sentence was finished.

“That does not impress nor threaten me. I am Gu. Yong. Ha.” Then Yong Ha angrily stomped out and slammed the wafer-thin paper door.

The smile was back on In Soo's lips. Magnificent creature, he thought to himself. He enjoyed teasing Yong Ha, shaping his anger, until he exploded. It was so easy.  
So easy and entertaining. So fascinating.  
Only Yong Ha had this affect on In Soo. No one else occupied his mind as much. No one else defied him as easily.

No one could make his heart beat as hard, or irregular as Yong Ha could.

Yet, somehow he always slipped through In Soo's grip. It was annoying In Soo to no end.

\---

And here was another source of Ha In Soo's annoyance, the brute Goel Oh.

“ ** _It seems you plan to participate in the archery competition. You made a good decision, Geol Oh._** ” Just seeing that face made In Soo's fists itch.

“ ** _Mind your own business. What’s with the compliment..._** ”

“ ** _It’s a match I’ve waited for a long time. It would be unfair not to compete because of your habit of wandering around._** ” Yes, you have to compete because I, Ha In Soo, will crush you, right in front of Yong Ha.

“ ** _Don’t make such an effort. I am not the kind of person who is manipulated by you._** ”

“ ** _You know, you, Moon Jae Shin, don’t know what a head-on victory is. You walk around glaring, a mere street tug. It must be confusing that girlish Kim Yoon Shik plans to beat me and become the champion._** ” Yes, you have no idea what is in front of you but since you don't know, I will take Yong Ha from you before you realise. In Soo couldn't help but laugh out loud at the very idea of appropriating Yong Ha right in front of Jae Shin but at Jae Shins retort the laugh got stuck in his throat.

“ ** _You must be busy, trying to practice. You can’t lose against that girly boy since you are Sungkyunkwan’s student body president._** ”

Yes, indeed I am, and when I am finished with you everyone will know what I can do. Especially Yong Ha.

In Soo felt pleased the rest of the day at his visualisation of the ultimate victory over Goel Oh. Now all he had to do was wait for it all to unfold as he had carefully planned.

However things unfold in the most unpredictable ways...Again, and again...

\---

The irritation and worry, that oozed off Sungkyunkwans “Crazy Horse”, was tangible as he faced off Yong Ha, having just been told that no boatsman would row to the island in this weather.

“ ** _What the heck did you do, you bastard!_** ” Goel Oh's fist came down without mercy on Yong Ha's mouth and he fell hard on the wooden boards as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

“ ** _Why should we fight over matters like this?_** ” Yong Ha chuckled as he wiped the blood from his lips.

“ ** _You’re laughing? How is that everything is a joke to you? Is everything easy and fun to you? If anything happens, then you…should brace yourself._** ”

“ ** _Hey, Geol Oh! You’ve been found out by me. Are you worried that much about Daemul? If anyone saw you, they’d think you were lovers._** ”

“ ** _You didn’t get enough beating, huh?_** ” Goel Oh angrily stomped off, leaving Yong Ha and the lake well behind him.

As the rain began to fall, obscuring the view of the little island across, Yong Ha was still standing there unmovable.

\---

“ ** _If you do not care for my people, than I do not need a person like that._** ”

The Kings words were still ringing in In Soo's mind and the failure was almost more than Ha In Soo could bear. He had been brutally beaten, and still he did not really understand why. How could his carefully concocted plans have failed so miserably?  
First the archery contest and now even the King's test.

How could he have missed so badly? How could he, Ha In Soo, have missed the target like that? Yet, trying to analyse it, all he could see was Yong Ha's glowing face as he was watching Goel Oh during the competition.

It must be his lackeys faults, and that boy-thief that had come forward to take the blame. What was wrong with all these people?  
Frustratedly he poured himself another cup and swooped it down without thought.  
Oh, well they had gotten away this time, but only because the King had saved them. Yes, the King had to come and save them for them to escape Ha In Soo. The thought was a little comforting and he knew that he would have other chances to get rid of the pests. Yet, there was still one thing that was nagging in his mind.  
Replaying it over and over again all he saw was that gentle smile on Yong Ha's lips and how he had played and teased Goel Oh, laughing out loud in pure joy at their success. Of all the things that had happened this day, somehow this scene was the one that had gotten stuck in In Soo's mind. Yes, something had unfold itself today but it wasn't the victory he thought he had had, but instead a deeper, darker feeling had emerged. The closest word Ha In Soo could put on it was “jealousy”.

Was that his driving force for separating Yong Ha from the others? He swept another cup and winced as the alcohol hit the back of his throat as much as from the word he didn't want to acknowledge.

Gu. Yong. Ha.

Still as bitter aftertaste as always, In Soo thought as he kept drinking, alone, in the sombre darkness of his room. Still, if Yong Ha was here he would light up this room by his sheer existence. Just like the Sun. In Soo felt uncharacteristically poetic. Almost smiling he closed his eyes as if to block out the sight. Well Yong Ha would obviously not come here again. Someone had mentioned that the winning quartet was off on an overnight trip to some small island, entertaining some ladies.

“Ha!” as if he really cared where they were or what they were doing. Yong Ha could entertain his friends for all In Soo cared, why would he need his company? Yes, In Soo was alone and happy to be so.

Yes, alone. Somehow that last addition made In Soo so busy sweeping cup after cup that he almost missed the light knock on his wooden door.

\---

The Yong Ha standing outside his dorm room door was a Yong Ha, In Soo had never seen before. Slightly dishevelled, moist from the rain and with his hat in his hand, his entire disposition was so forlorn that it took In Soo several seconds to recognise him in the dark. For a moment In Soo could not believe his eyes until Yong Ha's soft voice vibrated through the drizzle.

“Can I come in?”  
Even though In Soo could not see Yong Ha's face, obscured as it was by the shadows, there was something in that simple plea that made his stupor dissipate like mist into the cold night.  
So In Soo closed his mouth and opened his door wider to let Yong Ha in. Yong Ha passed him without a glance, his wet silk robes squeaking slightly. In Soo threw a last glance around before closing the door, as if to be sure this was not another of Yong Ha's set-ups, but the night was empty.

Closing the door behind him as he turned around he realised that Yong Ha had just entered a few steps and stopped, making In Soo bump right into his back. To keep his balance he reached out and grabbed Yong Ha's slender shoulder.  
Ice-cold. Yong Ha's shoulder was ice-cold. A penetrating painful cold that could suck your life out of you. And Yong Ha seemed not to notice.

“Ah, you're cold...and wet.” In Soo was not good at this. He had never had friends in need or people showing up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, drenched like a kitten. That he himself was slightly drunk didn't really help either. For the first time in his life he felt not in control of the situation.  
Towel. Hot drink. Words that made sense floated in his mind, but he had a hard time focusing on anything except the lost Yong Ha in front of him, the proximity and his hand on that shoulder.  
Without realising it his hand had wandered over the wet, textured silk tracing Yong Ha's collarbone underneath. As if he couldn't help it.

“hrmm...you should change.” He released his burning hand and walked up to a closet where he grabbed a spare shirt and pants. He started roaming for a towel too as he instructed Yong Ha to take off the wet clothes. Darn, where was that extra towel when you needed it. Yes, there it was. Triumphantly he turned around with his prize towel only to find himself violently enveloped in Yong Ha's ice-cold embrace and his lips pressed against In Soo's ear.

Ha In Soo was stupefied. He opened his mouth to say something but was efficiently silenced by Yong Ha's rain-wet lips. Light as a feather and cold as a mountain spring they brushed across In Soo's mouth leaving a burning trail behind. They tasted of night and rain and...blood.  
Dropping everything he was holding in surprise it took In Soo several seconds to register those smooth, plump lips and before he got the chance to enjoy it, they were gone.

“Hold me...” Had In Soo heard right? Yong Ha's voice was just a whisper.  
“Tell me you want me. Me.”

“Yong Ha, what do you me..” In Soo was abruptly silenced by Yong Ha tongue in his mouth. Yong Ha demanding and In Soo yielding, the kiss deepened and In Soo's head was swooning. He could feel his heartbeat through the ribcage and wondered, slightly panicked, if Yong Ha would be able to feel it too. Just as In Soo thought he would pass out in sheer bliss, Yong Ha breathlessly broke loose and leant into his ear whispering.

“In Soo, just say you want me...or I will leave.” Feeling his heart skipping a beat, both at the idea of Yong Ha offering himself and at the thought of him leaving, In Soo replied the only think that would come to his saturated mind.

“Yes, you...I want..” again silenced by kisses Ha In Soo could only convey what he wanted to say through the contact of their lips and tongues.

The cold touch of Yong Ha and the heat of his tongue was sending shivers all over In Soo's body. He felt like he was in a fever dream, this just couldn't be real. Yong Ha could not really be here, kissing him, touching him with his cold fingers. A throaty moan woke up In Soo from his delirium as he realised it was himself who had made it, as Yong Ha was licking his way to In Soo's neck while his graceful hands sought underneath In Soo's white collar and brushed across his collarbone.

So sweet. In Soo was breathless at the feeling of Yong Ha's lips on his hot skin. There was a fervour in Yong Ha's touch that were leading In Soo to a place beyond his control...and it was so sweet it was almost making him cry...

A delicious tension swept through him, making all the little hairs on his body stand in attention. His eyes closed for a second at the feeling of freedom as he savoured the sweet rush of Yong Ha's desire. There was no room for doubt here and almost violently In Soo ripped open the red cloth from Yong Ha's chest, tearing it as his hands reached flesh. If this was a dream induced by want and alcohol then he would have Yong Ha before it ended.

Yong Ha's flesh was just as cold as it was white and In Soo could not get enough of the feeling against his hands.  
“Yong Ha?” In Soo looked up as if to affirm the fact that it really was Yong Ha who stood in his room, offering himself in the most delectable way. Yong Ha's eyes were undecipherable, as always, but it was indeed him. That lovely face In Soo knew so well, those high cheekbones and that delightfully curved mouth. Before Ha In Soo's eyes there could be no more divine creature and he realised that Yong Ha should be worshipped and not taken.

He let his eyes feast on Yong Ha's face until he saw the bruise on the side of the mouth.

“What..who did that?” In Soo could not believe it. Yong Ha did not fight, how come he had a bruise? Surprisingly, he could feel a scolding rage bubbling up in his chest as he brought his hand up to touch it, but it was too easily calmed by Yong Ha's vibrant voice and his polished black eyes, never leaving In Soo's.

“Its nothing...nothing...instead...kiss me..” and In Soo did. He leaned in until his lips touched those plump lips in an almost chaste kiss. Then one more and one more until he felt the tip of Yong Ha's tongue. Then he could no longer hold himself in check as he slid his own tongue to meet Yong Ha's in an absolutely erotic dance. In Soo, instinctively, pressed himself harder into Yong Ha and the sensuous feel of silk against silk, cold against warm was almost too much. In Soo was painfully hard as Yong Ha pressed his leg between In Soo's.

“In Sooo” The name was a more a moan than a calling as In Soo traced small kisses down Yong Ha's neck until he hit the silk collar. Annoyed at the obstacle he brought on hand up and slowly, almost languorously he let the damp red silk and the white undershirt slide over Yong Ha's shoulder.  
Yong Ha's skin tasted of salt and wood-scented soap, an almost intoxicating combination and as In Soo was leaving soft kisses over Yong Ha's naked shoulder he could feel Yong Ha arching against him in one lithe movement.

“In Soo...” Yong Ha's voice was only a whisper but in In Soo's mind Yong ha could just as well have screamed, and so In Soo claimed Yong Ha's mouth in once fluid movement.  
At that moment, in In Soo's mind, Yong Ha was his. Thrusting his tongue inside Yong Ha's moist mouth In Soo quickly backed him up against the coarse wall as the kiss became more demanding and out of control.

Yong Ha was rubbing against In Soo and making little noises as In Soo kept caressing and kissing and pressing into Yong Ha's heat with a steady rhythm as his hand slid around from Yong Ha's back to his waist. Tugging at the belt with an unsteady hand he could not manage to get it to open. Desperately he grabbed the belt and with a violent rip it finally came undone at the seam. Without any further thought In Soo dropped it to the floor and reached for Yong Ha's naked waist underneath the coat with a fervour that was so unlike him. Pulling Yong Ha towards him in a powerful grip, In Soo was dying to feel skin against skin. Meanwhile, during In Soo's ministrations, Yong Ha had just leant on the wall closing his eyes but now as In Soo pulled him in he opened his eyes and quickly brought his hands up, untying In Soo's shirt in one sharp movement.

If ever In Soo had lost control, this was the moment. It was just all too much, Yong Ha delectably half naked in front of him, all breathless and flushed, his wet lips begging for kisses. Yong Ha undressing In Soo, putting his cold hands on In Soo's warm chest, brushing past his erect nipple. It was mind-melting and In Soo was far beyond now.

Feeling a primitive need, In Soo launched himself on Yong Ha, prying his tongue inside his mouth. Fumbling for the top of the Yong Ha's pants In Soo managed to slip one hand past his smooth abdomen and inside, grabbing Yong Ha's smooth, erect length. As he started caressing him he barely registered the muffled moans that Yong Ha let out into his mouth. In Soo was on fire, he was so hard that he thought he would come any second.

Thrusting his erection into Yong Ha's hipbone he groaned into Yong Ha's mouth, closing his eyes as the pleasure was almost too much.  
This is madness, he thought as he did another thrust with his hip. This cannot be real. This cannot be Yong Ha in front of me. This cannot be Yong Ha that I am holding and caressing. The violence of the act was grinding Yong Ha into the wall making him gasp out as In Soo increased the pumping motion of his hand on Yong Ha's shaft.

“more...In Soo...more” Yong Ha was almost wailing in need.  
This is not Yong ha making these noises.

“Yo. ng..Ha..aaa..Haaa” This is not me moaning into Yong Ha's neck. His thoughts were running rampant as his caresses and thrusts were getting more and more incoherent. He was so close. So close.

I have to slow down or I will...In Soo was trying hard to get into control but then Yong Ha, who had managed to slide his hands underneath In Soo's pants, grasped his naked buttocks with his slender, cold hands and pulled him hard against him. That was the end of Ha In Soo, who climaxed loudly.  
“Yong Haaa...aaahh....aaaahhh” He could feel his semen spewing out through his throbbing shaft in a torrent that made him dizzy, wetting the front of his pants and Yong Ha's leg. Two, three...six, he didn't know how many times he shot but it was enough to render him into a quivering mass of satiated flesh without a thought in his head except for the mind-numbing pleasure he felt. Barely being able to stand he leaned in on Yong Ha breathing hard as if he had been running for hours.

After, what seemed like hours, In Soo realised that he was still holding Yong Ha's erection and he also realised that he was the only one that had gotten pleasure out of it. The thought made him feel slightly awkward standing there with a large wet spot on his pants and his hand down Yong Ha's pants.

“Yong Ha?..” he started. He never finished the sentence for Yong Ha's mouth effectively silenced him again. The kiss was slow and sweet, almost tender. Yong Ha's hands were delicately caressing their way up over In Soo's back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as Yong Ha pressed his naked chest against In Soo's. In Soo could feel Yong Ha's hardness pressing against his hand and thigh and he realised that he wanted to please Yong Ha. He wanted to see him squirm, come in pleasure and moan his name. The strength of the wish startled him. Ha In Soo did not please other people – they pleased him. The thought that Yong Ha was different made In Soo stare at his face as a creeping smile spread across his lips as he realised that his lost control was once again surfacing.

Clasping Yong Ha's erection, he started fisting it slowly, deliberately.  
Yong Ha cried out softly, almost despairingly as he closed his eyes and submitting, buried his face in In Soo's neck. In Soo could feel his hot breath come in pace with In Soo's hand. It was an almost dizzying feeling of power.  
A few drops of pre-cum eased the friction and as In Soo smeared it across the tip of Yong Ha's erection, Yong Ha cried out deep in his throat, an inarticulate moan that resonated in In Soo. He instinctively knew that he wanted to do something about the need he was causing in Yong Ha so leaning in he started nipping at Yong Ha's ear, tracing with his tongue until he reached the hollow of his throat, his hand never stopping the motion on Yong Ha's erection. Yong Ha mewled in reply and tilted his head as if to beg In Soo for more, but In Soo disregarded the movement and just continued his path downwards. Finally In Soo found his treasure. Closing his mouth over one pink, pebbled nipple, then the other, nibbling and licking, he could feel the head of Yong Ha's cock swell in his hand. Yong Ha moaned and arched his back to seek more friction but In Soo just lightened his grip. He would not let Yong Ha come too soon, this was far to amusing. Far to beautiful.

“noo..don't stop...please” Yong Ha was panting hard at the exquisite torment In Soo was inflicting upon him. As In Soo looked up on Yong Ha's face a crazy thought hit him as he saw those flushed cheeks and that delectable mouth, now slightly open in lust.

“then I won't...” and without waiting for an answer In Soo slid down Yong Ha's body until he was kneeling in front of him. He kissed Yong Ha's flat belly as he started undoing the knot to Yong Ha's pants, which, being released from the cord slid down and pooled unceremoniously around Yong Ha's ankles, leaving him completely exposed.

Yong Ha naked was indeed a sight to behold. In Soo caught himself thinking that it was a shame indeed that he had to dress at all. Flawless, white, smooth skin. Narrow hips, flat stomach. Even his erection was beautiful, so suiting him. In Soo was drinking in Yong Ha until he could no longer stop himself. He had to taste him. In So shifted to kiss the inside of his thigh, slowly running his tongue up the smooth skin until he brushed past the root of Yong Ha's erection. Placing a warm hand on Yong Ha's hip to hold him still he ran his tongue across the shaft. Meanwhile Yong Ha closed his eyes, leant his head back and gave a deep moan as In Soo's tongue reached his hardness. It sounded like heaven for In Soo as he started making love to Yong Ha with his tongue.

He grabbed Yong Ha's length with his hand and started licking the tip, slowly, deliberately. It had a mutedly salty taste and after an awkward try he let the top into his mouth and started sucking. Rendered helpless under In Soo's relentless, sensual onslaught, Yong Ha moaned his name, bucking and straining against In Soo's firm grasp as his facile tongue and lips coaxed and tugged him towards a darker place.

Feeling more and more confident In Soo took more of Yong Ha in his mouth and he could feel his cock pulsate at the onslaught. Yong Ha's hands were roaming through In Soo's hair as he was muttering in broken sentences, barely comprehensible, begging In Soo to finish it.  
No longer playful, In Soo was all objective.

Letting Yong Ha in even deeper into his mouth he brought his hands up to cup his buttocks and as he started to massage them, keeping the fluid motion of his mouth on Yong Ha's erection he realised by the sounds of Yong Ha's whimpering that he was close to climax.  
In Soo could feel Yong Ha's muscles tighten and his balls pulsate as his senses were overloaded. In Soo milked Yong Ha's shaft with his mouth on last time.

"In Soo!" His name was an explosion from between clenched teeth as Yong Ha came in his mouth.  
How could something so sweet taste so bitter, In Soo thought to himself as he instinctively swallowed. Though he admitted to himself that he quite liked the taste of Yong Ha.

Yong Ha, as the intense sensation abated to softly pulsing aftershocks, sagged back against the wall, reduced to a weak-kneed mass. As In Soo released his grip, Yong Ha slid down to sit on the floor, his dishevelled robe pooling around him. There, exhausted and breathless, he lay spent.

In Soo, having swallowed several times, lent over and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, then he dragged him into his arms. Completely exhausted in the aftermath of their passion, Yong Ha could barely stir as his newly acquired lover continued to tenderly nuzzle him until he relaxed into his arms and In Soo could hear his breathing slow down and even out to finally fall asleep right there, in In Soo's arms.

Unreal, In Soo thought as he looked down on the ravaged Yong Ha in his arms. As his legs were starting to fall asleep from the uncomfortable position, In Soo gathered Yong Ha in his arms and carried him over to the mattress, gently putting him down. He was tired too, a bone-drying sense of exhaustion, so he laid down next to Yong Ha, nuzzling his neck and covered them with the blanket.

As In Soo's inhaled the calming scent of Yong Ha he could feel his heart contract in a powerful squeeze that was both staggeringly painful yet strangely sweet. In Soo fell asleep with his arm around Yong Ha's waist, thinking nothing more than how soft Yong Ha's skin felt under his fingertip, as he casually caressed it.

\---

In Soo woke up with a start. Something was not right, and he knew it.

He looked around his room, barely lighted by morning sun, but nothing seemed to be amiss. Until he spotted it – Yong Ha's torn belt, now forgotten underneath the small table In Soo had been using for his drinking the night before.

But where was Yong Ha? In an instant of panic In Soo's heartbeat sped up as Yong Ha was nowhere to be seen but then a calm came over him as he realised that Yong Ha must have gone back to his room before morning, and this was a good thing. No matter how much In So would have liked to wake up with Yong Ha in his bed the implication of a homosexual affair inside Sungkyunkwan could well destroy them both. Still, In Soo felt slightly disappointed. He would have wanted to see Yong Ha in all his glorious nakedness, with the Sun up.

“Ah, what a sight that would be...” and then In Soo blushed like a peony as he recalled his own behaviour the night before. Had he really done THAT? And THAT? And had he really taken Yong Ha in his MOUTH and had he really SWALLOWED? The list was cloyingly long and In Soo was sweating as images flashed before his eyes leaving him no respite.

He still felt all of it was as a dream. The appearance of Yong Ha, in the moment In Soo wished it. Yong Ha offering himself without terms, as In Soo had always imagined it. Yong Ha's response to his touch, more than he had ever dreamed of.

Recalling Yong Ha's touch and his expert kissing made In Soo instantly hard and he thanked the higher Gods for nothing letting Yong Ha notice his own inexperience in such matters. In Soo would have died of embarrassment of Yong Ha had pointed out that Ha In Soo, Sungkyunkwan's student president was a virgin, in everything. Silently he thanked, not only the Gods, but also the writers of more illicit materials – of which In Soo was a great fan. It was incredible the things he had learnt in those books, but never would he have imagined it could come in handy one day...

Ha In Soo laughed out loud. It was not something he did often, but today he felt as if something had changed. It was an untouchable feeling, as wispy as morning fog, but it was there. He walked up to the doors and slammed them opened, taking a deep breath of the crystal clear morning air. He felt great, no he felt absolutely on top of the world...so he laughed again, making several half awake students cower in fear. They had never heard In Soo laugh like that before...and it could not bode well.

\---

In Soo was still smiling a mad smile as he made his way to the market. He felt deliriously happy.

Trying to find Yong ha had proven harder than he thought. Trying not to smile like a lunatic proved even harder. After all he had to keep up appearances, so he desperately locked his face into his usual scowl.  
At first he had just glanced around as he did his usual tour of the campus with his entourage behind him, thinking he would see Yong Ha any minute, but as the noon bell rang he was starting to get desperate as there was no visible trace of Yong Ha anywhere. He felt a dire need to see Yong Ha today, as if to affirm that last night had really happened. It still felt so absurd and dreamlike.

Just as he had made his mind up that the entire episode must have been a figment of his drunken mind, a red and olive flash caught the corner of his eye as it turned around a corner. That was Yong Ha indeed, the combination of colours was a tell-tale sign, for no other scholar, or person in Joseon for that fact, would wear such a flashy outfit. In Soo caught himself almost calling out Yong Ha's name but refrained himself in the last second as his goons were watching him with a strange look in their eyes. He could not give himself away, that was imperative, so he tried another tactic.

“I need to visit my father today. In fact, I need to leave right now.” In Soo smiled inwards. His posse knew they were not allowed to these family meetings so they would just go their own way and leave In Soo to his mission: the acquisition of Yong Ha.

However, the acquisition turned out to be closer to a cat and mouse game as Yong Ha proved lightning quick in his movement as he made his way to the market.  
Ha In Soo was almost out of breath when he finally spotted Yong Ha outside a stall selling diverse trinkets. Taking a few seconds to level out his breathing and correct his clothing he slowly made his way towards the stunningly charming Yong Ha, who was busy trying to seduce the madame to get a better deal.

“Ah, Gu Yong Ha, you are here...” Ha In Soo tried to make his voice sound neutral but on the inside he cursed himself for sounding so...so Ha In Soo. He was going to say something more but as Yong Ha turned around and locked In Soo's eyes with his own, his focus disappeared with his wildly beating heart. Had Yong Ha always been this mesmerizing? Had his skin always glowed like that? Had his lips always been so enticing? That smile was as if the Sun had come out and chased all the clouds away.

“President Ha In Soo...whatever could you be doing here?” Yong Ha's voice had a curious tone and his eyes glittered in withheld amusement, and something else.

“Ahh...I am just out...walking. Hmm..what about yourself?” How come In Soo felt short of breath at just standing next to Yong Ha, while Yong Ha seemed perfectly fine?

“I was just looking around but nothing is really catching my fancy.” Yong Ha frowned and tapped his hand with a small fan. “Except this one maybe, it is quite appealing...but far too expensive...”  
The fan was exquisite. Hand sized, to fit in the belt during class, made of a fragrant wood he knew Yong Ha liked. It was delicately shaded pink, a gentle, sweet colour that In Soo thought fitted Yong Ha so well.

“then...consider it a gift...” Ha In Soo even surprised himself. Had he just offered to pay for a gift to Yong Ha? That was very out of character. In fact it was so out of character that, after realising what In Soo had blurted out, Yong Ha just stared at him with his mouth wide open...

“Why...would you do that?...for me?”

“Eh...” The words were there, teasing the tip of his tongue, yet he was unable to say them out loud.  
Because it suits you?  
Because of last night?  
Because I want to be with you?

Because I lo...

In Soo was mute. He realised that he was mortally afraid of the words, of what it would mean if they would be voiced. He was afraid.  
Of rejection.

“Because I...” In Soo fell quiet as Yong Ha searched his eyes.  
“Well, you are one of my men, aren't you? I take good care of my people.” In Soo wanted to hit himself hard and painfully for the words that spilled out of his mouth. He could see Yong Ha's eyes harden.

“ ** _Say's who? I am Gu Yong Ha, I am no ones man!_** ” Then, tossing the small fan to the seller, Yong Ha angrily twirled around and started making his way through the bustling market, leaving a destroyed In Soo in his wake.

“No..Yong Ha...” In Soo did not hesitate for a second. Fuddling for his pouch he threw some coins at the seller and grabbed the fan, while trailing Yong Ha with his eyes. Then he darted after him.  
Yong Ha had reached a more quite corner when In Soo finally caught up to him, grabbing hold of his upper arm, twisting him around.

“Yong Ha!” In Soo felt frantic. “I didn't...It wasn't what I...” What was he going to say? Slowly releasing the strong grip on Yong Ha he held out the fan.  
“Please, take it...”

“Why should I?” Yong Ha's voice was ice, his eyes a storm.

“I...” In Soo stumbled across his tongue trying to phrase the words he so eagerly wanted to say, but somehow they were glued to his mouth.  
“I want you to have it...” Pathetic. In Soo, you are pathetic. He didn't know what he was doing. Why was he standing in a market trying to please Yong Ha? Why couldn't he say the words he so desperately wanted to say. Why did he have to have a reason to give something to Yong Ha. In Soo felt trapped in his own world.  
“I want you to have it...it...it suits you...” There, that was the furthest he could go. That was the extent of In Soo, but knowing Yong Ha it would probably not be enough.  
To his surprise Yong Ha held out his hand and gently took the fan from In Soo, brushing past his knuckles. Then he brought it up to briefly caress his pink, plump lips, his eyes glittering in held-in laughter.

“Well, I will take it then...as a gift...as an exchange for the gift you gave me...last night...” and then Gu Yong Ha winked and made his trademark twirl, disappearing into the crowd once more, leaving a furiously blushing Ha In Soo behind him.

Ha In Soo, Sungkyunkwan's most feared President, stood for a long time looking wistfully into the crowd where Yong Ha had disappeared and for the first time in his life, he felt a faint ray of bittersweet hope.  
Maybe he didn't have to be locked behind these thick iron bars anymore. The bars of control and power.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that he could find the keys and unlock those prison doors. He would try, he decided.

“Gu. Yong. Ha.” The words rolling of his tongue filled his heart, as a smile formed on his frozen lips, slowly spreading to his eyes. Now they were only sweet, without any hidden bitterness behind. Promisingly sweet.

Yes, he would open the doors wide and let the Sun in.


End file.
